Memory Lane
by SammiB
Summary: Letty's on a journey to find out who she is, or was. she wants to know all about her life and the significance of all the people she cares about. MOst importantly DOM. sometimes the the truth will set you free and sometimes it will break you.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SPOILER ALERT! Major spoilers if you haven't seen Fast And Furious 6 Yet.**

Spoiler alert! Final Call!

Memory Lane

"Come with me." He said looking into her empty eyes. She went the same girl he grew up with. She was different, lost, empty. She didn't remember him. After all the years they've been together. It was gone with. Blink of an eye.

When he found out she was alive millions of thoughts entered his mind. But three of them stood out the most.  
1. The only girl he loved his whole entire life was alive. There was nothing else he wanted to do but to run to her, kiss we and hold on tight to her like there was no tomorrow.

2. The man who had become his brother in law was a lying bastard. He had ruined his family once had put the love of his life in danger and lied to him about it again.

Or 3. She willingly faked her death and knew about him and she finally got tired of him. She left him sad and lonely. She didn't care for him anymore and she threw him away like trash.

When he caught up to her; His first night in London he was stunned to see that the one person who would never do anything to hurt him had shot him. But the look in her face had surprised him more than that. She looked as if she didn't want to but had to. Like she was being forced. He knew that this was going to be his toughest job ever.  
Finding out that she had lost her memories was the final blow to his heart. As he stood in front of the girl he loved more than himself; he told her about the good times that he cherished with her. As his hands cupped her face like he had so many times he felt her fragility and her nervousness under him. Something that she never showed him or anyone else.

His hands felt so familiar to her but she couldn't remember. Why couldn't she remember? She looked up into his soft unknown eyes that led to her past. She found herself lost in his eyes only seeing a dark figure, hearing a gun shot and see a deep orange fire blaze through her mind. She jumped on the inside. Scared, she pushed away; a deep pain began in her head and she felt the air in her lungs slowly stop.

Driving away, all she felt was the warmth of the necklace he had given her. He said it belonged to her. Why did he have it? After what happened she came to the conclusion that some questions were better left unanswered.

Flying into the air by the force of the tank she felt like she was going to die. Until. He swooped in like a super hero and caught her. They both fell against a car and she heard the crack of the glass. His arms holding into her waist tightly like he never wanted to let go was like a shot of adrenaline. She, for once felt safe, protected and free. She didn't know the person she was before but the feeling she felt was more natural and congenital.

She sat on the steps her mind the biggest question to her. She was lost in her own thoughts trying to figure out who she was. The only thing that came to her mind was him. He stood on the opposite side of the room, distancing himself.

Watching as his car tumbled on the air strip, she felt her heart race and her mind began to flash to a dark road and an empty free way. Even though she was miles away she could feel the heat of the fire itching from inside her skin. She felt her heart slowly calm down; seeing him emerge from the flames. She let everything go at that one moment and let her instincts take over. The next moment she was in front of him, pulling him into a tight hug. Even though she didn't know him she knew that she could trust him.

Holding in her arms felt like first nature. Having her in his arms again was the best feeling he had in a long time. He held her against him making sure to never let go again.


	2. Chapter 2

Holding her for a long time in a while, He knew he was never going to make the same mistakes twice. To her he was a stranger. But deep down he knew that this meant that he could get a second chance. If she let him.

"Come with me." He said looking into her solemn eyes. His eyes pleaded for her to answer.  
"I don't think I can." She said looking away from him.  
"Of course you can, all you have to do is follow me, trust and believe in me." He begged. She looked back into his heart felt eyes. She turned away thinking about all the reasons to oppose. None. She turned back around.  
"Alright, where to?" She asked before agent Hobbs walked in.  
"Toretto, you kept up you end of the bargain, now pick your price" he said in his deep, broad voice.

He looked back at letty, then to Mia, Brian, then back at letty.  
"Alright, 13-27." He said. Hobbs nodded to his answer and left.  
Dom walked over to her and cupped her face.  
"We're going home." He said before hugging her again.

Weeks later...

Being in the house that she spent most of her time through the years brought many memories. Both good and bad. Each one leaving her exhausted and an aftershock of pain in her head.  
She slowly eased into the house and the people around her. They didn't feel like strangers to her, more like family, But she still distanced herself. Walking through the house and up the stairs gave her a nostalgic feeling. She stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall. She slowly opened it to an empty room. She felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"This used to be our room." He said in his baritone voice. She smiled a little. He took her by the shoulders and showed her to the room next door.  
"This, is going to be our room. Unless you don't want to share." She turned to face him.  
"This is perfect." She smiled.

They both went down and sat at the kitchen table. He pulled out two coronas from the fridge and handed her one.  
"Thanks." She said eying the cold glass. She could feel his eyes on her. Watching her.  
"Tell me a good memory." She said abruptly. At first he was reluctant but then complied.  
"Ok, um when you were 19 you decided that you wanted to live on the beach. You loved the sound of the waves meeting the shore, but your most favorite thing was-"  
"Watching the sky change colors, as the sun set on the horizon." She finished. He nodded and smiled.  
"I guess some things never change." She said remembering the time she drove all the way to long beach just to get some R & R.  
"I probably never told anyone this, but I wanted to be a mermaid." She chuckled. Even Dom didn't even know how serious her love for the ocean was.  
"I'm surprised that you can remember so far." He said.  
"It's getting there. Little by little." She felt another pain in the back of her head. Slowly it was getting more painful. She clutched her head tightly trying to block the pain. Dom stared at her with wide eyes. He rushed to her side.  
"Hey, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay. You don't have to push it. All we have is time." Slowly the pain disappeared. She grabbed his hands. And motioned for the stairs.  
"Come with me. I want to show you something." She said with a mysterious smile. Dom's eyes  
Wandered over her body.  
"Let, I don't think-"He started. She laughed faintly.  
"Just follow." She said. He followed her up the stairs and into the bedroom they shared. She stopped at the foot of their bed.  
"Turn around. Close your eyes." He followed her commands. He heard the ruffle of the sheets. His heart started to race.  
"You can look now." He turned around slowly. His eyes fell on the book that was in her hands. He joined her on the bed.  
"Every night since I woke up in a hospital, I've had dreams. Some good some bad." She handed him the book. He felt the cover in his hands.  
"I wanted to remember them, so I did this." She said watching him turn to the first page. The first picture was of his dad's 70's charger. Shaded in black in all the right places. The details were so precise it looked real.  
His lips formed into a proud smile.  
"You were always good at drawing." He looked at her still in a daze. He couldn't believe she was next to him after all this time.  
She let his hand graze her cheek then cup her face. He leaned into her and kissed her lips. The lips he had dreamt about so many times were in his reach. He couldn't seem to stop. He didn't want to and neither did she.


	3. Chapter 3

Dom's POV  
I open my eyes slowly. Thinking back to last night, when she opened her heart to me. Looking into the sketch book where she had drawn out the exact replica of my dad's 70's charger; brought back memories. I turn onto my side to look at her sleeping face but the bed was empty.

The bathroom door opened and in she walked with a tank top, jean booty shorts and wet hair dripping down her back. She took the towel that was on the edge of the bed and started to dry her hair.  
"You're up early." She smiled. Shaking her head she said.  
"I don't know how I did it all those years, but this weather is serious." He laughed. He knew that she wasnt one for the sun.  
"I swear I have to shower every five hours." She huffed. He got up from the bed. She stared at his lean chest, how his firm body towered over hers. He kissed her forehead. He stared at her raw lips which he spent all night kissing. She reached on her toes to kiss his cheek. As she did this he pulled her into another tight hug. He embraced her scent which he missed so much. She wrapped her arms around his waist in acceptance. After a few minutes she spoke.  
"I would love to do this all day, but I'm gonna be late." She said letting her hands fall from him. He finally pulled back.  
"Where are you going?" He asked watching her leave the room.  
"It's a secret." She said as she walked down the stairs.  
The smell of breakfast welcomed her into the kitchen. Mia was sitting at the table feeding jack while she ate herself.  
"Morning," she said embracing her in a back hug. Mia smiled.  
"Hungry? Made breakfast." She shook her head as she put a kiss on Jack's forehead.  
"See you later, Mia." She said walking to the front door. Dom came trudging down the stairs.  
Mia turned to him.  
"Where is she going?" She asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

Feeling the blood pumped out of her veins made her shudder. The doctor had said they had to run tests, but she'd never thought that many. She had been through the whole circuit of CAT scans, MRI's and last but loved least blood tests. She sat in the hard chair, trying to relax but couldn't.  
"Letty?" She opened her eyes to a nurse dressed in her blue uniform.  
"Yes?" She answered back.  
"I can't believe you're here again. Of all the places." The nurse stepped closer to her. She took her medical file in her hands and read.  
She covered her mouth with her hand in shock. This reminded letty of when she saw Mia again. She did the same thing. Mia cried but she didn't.  
She sent letty a pitiful look and turned around to leave.  
"You know me don't you." She said. The nurse stopped; Her eyes less friendly than before.  
"What's the point? You don't remember me." She said spitefully.  
"Then maybe you could help me." The nurse shook her head. Her eyes tearing up Infront of her.  
"I tried to. But you didn't listen. I told you what would happen. You didn't care." She said her voice breaking a couple of times. She started to walk away. Letty felt the urge to apologize.  
"I'm sorry." She said truthfully. The nurse glanced over her shoulder. Her back still to letty.  
"What's the point. You don't even know what you're sorry for." She said before speed walking away.

Letty leaned back into the chair, forcing herself to remember the lady's face.

I limped into the hospital, an arm around my waist to support me from falling. When I looked up his face was blurred but his voice was familiar.  
"We're almost there. Hang in there, girl." I heard. His suave voice comforted me in a way. I took a deep breath but it pained my side. My head was pounding and the man next to me yelled.  
"We need help!" Two nurses rushed to us. I was whisked away to a room where I got stitches for the wound in my head and my waist bandaged for a broken rib.

Letty opened her eyes. A sliver of throbbing was occurring in her head. Her body was telling her to stop but she pushed harder.

I sat in a chair In front of a desk. The desk plate said 'Head Nurse'.  
It's was the same nurse from a moment ago but her hair was shorter. More in a bob cut than her shoulder length hair. She looked down at her medical file, the same way she did today.  
"Your file said that you were supposed to come back two years ago." She smirked. Her smile was something far from her face today.  
"Yeah, I had to leave the country for a while. I just came to get a prescription for my migraines." I said. The nurse whose tag read "Jackie" leaned forward off her chair.  
"Leticia, you've suffered from a serious amount of brain damage from your 2001 car incident." Nurse Jackie stopped so she could take in the bad news.  
"It's surprising that it has processed this slowly. I would say you're lucky." She continued. My face was stuck in horror.  
"This makes no sense. The last time I was here they told me that I was fine. Now I have brain damage." She breathed.  
"You took tests the last time you were here. You didn't come back for the results. These new tests prove me correct." I was in disbelief.  
"So what do I do now?" I asked scared for the worst case scenario.  
"I'm going to prescribe you some medication to regress the process, dangers to look out for. No drinking, smoking, and no driving. It really dangerous." My face changed at the last one.  
"And if I don't take it?" She was taken aback by what I had said.  
"There are many things that could happen but the most fatal one is death."  
"Death." I repeated to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: here's the next chapter. Gonna start updating more often cuz its summer. No School YAY! Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and subscribed to this story. Seeing your comments make me happy. Enjoy!

ML4

I walk out of the hospital, my feet like cement. Every step is harder to bear than the next one. I reach my car and try to start the engine. The throbbing in my head has become stronger and powerful. My eyes wander to stay awake, the sun pushing my eyelids close. I don't want to close my eyes. I'm too afraid of what might happen next. I want to rush back home to my family but my feet are so heave I can't put my foot on the pedal.

I turn off the engine, defeated. I finally close my eyes praying that when I open them again I will remember everything.

_I watch as a truck backs up into the garage. On the bed of the truck is a rusty old car. The truck stops and out comes Brian. Dom walks towards him in wonder of what he was doing.__  
__"Alright, What the hell is this?" He asks a smiling Brian. He wipes engine grease on the rag In his hands. Brian waves his hands over the car like a game show girl and says__  
__"This is your car!" With a wide smile on his face. The others in the garage are already cracking up. Dom points to himself__  
__"My car? I said a 10- second car, not a 10-minute car." Mia and I start to laugh at his joke. Jessie walks over to the rusty car and pitches it testing if it still could stand. The car stayed in place.__  
__"You could push this across the finish line,or tow it." He says with another bang. Vince and Leon laugh at his joke.__  
__"You couldn't even tow that across the finish line." Dom says and Brian shakes his head.__  
__"No faith.".__He says with a warm smile meant for Mia. Dom looks at him to test of he's serious.__  
__"I have faith in you, but this isn't a junkyard. This is a garage." Dom says as Brian walked to the front of the car.__  
__"Pop the hood." He dares as Jessie opens the hood of the car. __  
_

My eyes open to the dark parking lot. I remember them. The team. Jessie the pot head. Leon the chick magnet and Vince the hothead. I remember Mia. How could I forget my best friend. I remembered all the times we shared together both good and bad. I remember her first heart break, how I stayed in her room while Mia cried on and on. Mia begged me not to tell her brother knowing that he would do something crazy. Seeing Mia cry was one of the worst things ever. I hated knowing that the girl who kept us all together was hurt. when I saw the guy who broke her heart I punched him in the face without thinking.  
Jessie, the boy who knew every nook and crannie of a car. It was like he was born to be in a car. He could design a car in minutes after doing it so many times before. He was killed fright Infront of our house, our home , our safe haven. After that nothing was ever the same.

I pull up to the house feeling the safety from just outside the door. Brian is on the couch playing with jack and Mia is next to them watching. I pull the new camera from out of my bag. Point it in their direction and focus in on their smiles. Snap!

"What are you doing?" Mia asks with a smile on her face. I take another picture.  
"I want to remember this. Forever." I say looking down to the camera in my hand. Mia stands up and walks to me. She hugs me tight just like the day after the plane rescue.

_"Hey?" She says as she comes into the room. By now she's already heard that I lost my memory. Her voice breaks a little as she introduces herself.__  
__"I'm Mia, Dom's sister." I can see the tears forming in the corner of her eyes. For some reason I don't want to see that tear fall and roll off her cheek so I hug her. She clutches onto me hard. I hold on tightly too knowing that this is me. This is who I am. She shudders in my arms and she pulls away. I see all of her pain come from her eyes.__  
__"I know you don't remember me. But I'm so happy you're alive even if you can't remember." She says more tears fall from her eyes.__  
__It slips out of my mouth. Those words that even surprised me.__  
__"I hate seeing you cry." I hug her again.___

"I want to look back on these pictures and remember all those moments where we laughed and cried. Because they're worth it. You guys are worth it." I say, a single tear falls from my eyes. I wipe it away quickly as Dom comes down the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

ML5

I point my camera towards him and snap a picture. He blinks a couple of times, stunned from the flash. He walks towards me and kisses my cheek.

"This is priceless." I laugh as I see Dom's picture on the screen. He yanks the camera out from my hands and try's to delete it. Unfortunately it's too complicated.  
"What are you doing with a camera anyways?" He asks giving up and passing back to camera.  
"Making priceless moments last forever." I say wittily. He smiles at my remark.  
"Oh yea, where did I go today? You were saying how it was a secret and all." He asks. I smile as I walk towards the stairs.  
"I remember saying it's a secret." I say climbing to stairs slowly. I walk into the bathroom to take a shower.

_I let the warm water wash over my body. It comforts my aching and bruised body. Even though the the shower is running on high I can still hear them argue outside.__  
__"I got to go, Dom. I don't wanna live like this anymore." Leon said remorsefully. His pleading voice something I've never heard before.__  
__"I don't get it. Everything was fine." Dom retorted. The sound of a suitcase slamming against the floor stunned me.__  
__"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!?" Leon yelled.__  
__"Look at where we are. Jessie is dead, dom. You're sister is all alone in L.A. And we're running like chicken with our heads cut off over here. Everything was never fine. I don't think it will ever will be for me again." Leon's voice wavers at this point. I stood in the hallway looking at them. Leon had pressed dom against the wall, his shirt collar tight in Leon's hands.__  
__"What do you mean? You're leaving?" I asked. Just the thought of losing someone else tightens my heart a little.__  
__"Yea." He said. I knew that he felt bad for leaving us but the look in his eyes said that he needed to do this. He walked over to me and kissed my wet forehead for the last time.__  
__My hands clutched the ends of the towel wrapped around me, the only things seeming to keep me from falling at this point. I watched him walk out of the door and drive off into the shadows of the night.__  
_  
Lying in the same bed we had slept in for so many years felt different. Maybe it was because I didn't remember those years or because my body did but my head didn't. Dom came into the room and saw me sprawled out on the bed. I stared at the blank wall thinking of everyone who wasnt here now but were there during those years.  
"What are you thinking so hard about?" He asked as I rolled to one side of the bed, my side.  
"Where is everyone?" I asked. My vague question left him clueless.  
"Doing their thing I guess. Han, is in Japan. Tej and roman-"  
"No, not them. Vince and Leon." I interrupted.  
"Since that incident you haven't seen none of them?" He turned away. I knew that meant it was a touchy subject to him.  
"Vince is uh-" he tried to say but in my mind I knew that there was only one word that could go along with that sentence.  
"And Leon?" I asked. He turned back to me. Pain etched on his face like a tattoo. I got up from the bed. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. His hands formed around my waist in seconds.  
"The day he left us in Mexico I knew that it would probably be the last time we would ever see him." I say quietly in his ears. His arms tighten on my body  
"It's not your fault." I say stroking his back. His arms fall limp and I pull back looking into his solemn eyes.  
"Yes it is, Leon, Vince and you. It's all my fault." He says. I back away.  
"What do you mean me?" I asked. He came to grab my hand but I pulled away.  
"Hear me out." He begs. A slowly back away from him.  
"Tell me." I demand but he shakes his head no.  
"I just got you back; I don't want to lose you again." He says. I walk up to him.  
"You won't. I promise." I say cupping his cheeks in my hands.  
"I can't." He says reluctantly  
"I need some air." I say. My breath wavers and my heart starts to race. I start my car and race down the street for some relief.


	6. Chapter 6

ML6

Letty's POV  
I turn into the nearest bar and walk inside. I take a seat at the island and ask for the strongest drink they have. As I wait someone comes and sits next to me.  
"Let me get what she's having" a familiar voice says. I turn to see nurse Jackie.  
"You know you can't drink right." She smiles at me and I can't help but smile back.  
"Do you always get this attached to all your patients or am I just special?" I ask receiving my drink from the bartender.  
"It's just you. I guess it cuz you remind me so much of someone. You might not remember but this is where we met the second time. You say in this exact spot and talked to me like you knew exactly who you are and what you want in life. Here in this same place you spilled your heart out to me. I don't know if it was because you were drunk or because you were sad  
But you did. Since then you've had me hooked." Letty laughed.  
"Are you in love with me?" I laugh taking a sip of the drink and feeling the alcohol flow through my veins. She takes the drink from my hand as I put it to my mouth again. I remember the time she did that before.

_"You shouldn't be drinking." She said moving into the seat next to me. I look at her and raise an eyebrow. I put the glass to my lips and before I can taste the alcohol she grabs it away.__  
__"Do you always get this attached to your patients?" I looked at her.__  
__"You have so much to look forward to, why waste it on a drink. You're beautiful, young. Bet you're smart too." I could tell by her cheeks that she was drunk.__  
__"Nurse Jackie, are you hitting on me?" I laughed. From across the room I saw Brian sitting in a booth. Se was about to answer when letty stopped her.__  
__"Thanks for the advice. I got to go." I said walking towards Brian. He had a file on the table. And I knew then what I was going to do._


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: here's the next chapter. Check out my other stories as well Partners In Crime and Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. ENJOY!

ML7

I walked over to the booth and slid in.  
"Do you have what I need?" Brian shook his head. He slid the envelope across the table and I took it. Inspecting the contents he said  
"I still think this is a bad idea, let." I ignored his words and kept looking over the papers.  
"Don't call me that. Only my friends call me that." I spat out. Faces of a short scruffy man, a dark man with a Mohawk with a scar under his eye flash in my head.  
"Even if you're not my friend. I'm still yours. This isn't right. If dom finds out-" he started and I stopped him.  
"He won't, okay. I'll be fine as long as you keep up your end of the deal." I said looking away and looking at him.  
"You may have had us all fooled. But not Mia. I don't think you're that person." I said. Brian's eyes widened from the thought of Mia.  
"What do you mean?" He asked his eyes falling onto the table.  
"You were real with Mia and I know it. You're not the type of guy who would play with a girls heart like that. I know so." I said. With every word left an uncomfortable look on Brian's face. I quickly rose and collected the papers puting them back into the folder.  
"You love her. I can tell that." I said walking away.

My mode rushed to the man with the scar. I remembered how he crashed my car an I crawled. He couldn't kill me so he shot the tank of my car. I rolled down the dirt hill and stopped when I hit my head on a boulder. I blacked out and when I opened them again to Owen.  
My breath staggered as I got up and ran out the bar. Driving like a crazy person I stopped Infront of our house. All the lights were off except one. I opened the bedroom door and dom was slouched over the edge of the bed his hands clasped on his knees. He looked up at me when I walked in. He stood up quickly from the bed and rushed to me. He pressed me up against the door and his hands entangled themselves in my hair. His shallow breath touched my neck as he said  
"I though you weren't gonna come back." I rested my hands on his forearms. I whispered in his ear softly  
"Where would I go?" He lifted his head and looked into my eyes.  
"I only want to be here with you." I said as he cupped my face and kissed my cheek.  
"Don't leave, okay." He said. Our lips found each others and his hands fell to my sides. His hands clutched my waist as he picked me up from the ground. My legs wrapped around him and he kissed me harder. We collapsed onto the bed, clothes flung aroun the room. His big, rough hands explored every part of my body and left a lingering mark. He kissed my neck, savoring my skin and leaving his marks. My eyes roamed every part of him, praying to never forget such a beautiful man again. A tear rolled down my face and hit his chest. He looked at me through list full eyes. His hand moved to my cheek and stroked it.  
"I love you." I said. I knew it was something we didn't say a lot but needed to. He embraced me and said  
"I love you." He repeated as we embraced each other in ecstasy.

I wake up to the Sunday sunshine and dom next to me. Naked. I stare at his sleeping face for a while and get up. Before I leave he grabs my hand pulls me down into the bed. His arms wrap around me and I feel the warmth of his chest on my face.  
"Just a little bit more." He groans. I maneuvered myself into his arms properly and drift back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long. I know I promised it on Monday or Tuesday but I forgot. :( Enjoy!

Please review, follow and favorite.

ML8

Months later

Dom's and letty were closer. The time they spent together was focused on making new, better memories. Everyone kept in touch. The team would meet up once a month for a barbecue. Visits from Han became less frequent. Dom reached out to him more and more after Giselle, but as always was rejected. Han would always say how he was fine, and how he would promise to call back but never did.  
Brian went through the answering machine. For months unanswered calls have backed up and filled it. Sitting by it for an hour he deleted and deleted. He would occasionally stop and listen to the first five seconds then delete it.  
Brian knocked on their door. Dom and letty laid down in bed. Dom watched over her while she slept. Brian poked his head in the room and whispered.  
"I need to show you something." Dom nodded and Brian closed the door. He slowly slid his arm from under Letty's head. She slid onto the pillow and turned around. Dom walked out of the room and found Dom by the answering machine.  
"What's up?" Dom looked around.  
"Where's Mia and Jack?" Brian pointed upstairs.  
"Listen to this." Brain pressed play. The sound of traffic and people started. A husky, deep voice started.  
"Dominic Toretto, you don't know me, but you're gonna." A giant bang happened and there was screaming. It ended there. As if on cue the phone rang. Dom picked it up.  
"Hello?" Elena was on the other end.  
"It's me. I think we should talk. All of us. I'm gonna come by lat-" Dom interrupted.  
"I'll come to you. We'll meet up and talk." They made Agreements and finally met up.

"I wish I wasn't the one to tell you this but you need to see this." She slid the folder across the table.  
He opened the folder and viewed the contents.  
"This was two days ago, Japan. It's Han, Dom." She paused.  
"He's dead." His hand rubbed his head.  
"No." He murmured. She shook her head. She pointed to two of the pictures. One of a man on the phone. The other of the same man walking away from an on fire car.  
"We've ID'd him as Ian... Shaw." She looked away as Dom's eye shot at her.  
"He called saying 'you don't know me but you're gonna.'" Dom sighed. He finally thought that life was over. Not yet.  
"This was also found by the car. She passed the evidence bag to him. He fingered the necklace in his hands. (Why the hell was it there?)  
"What the hell does this mean?" She asked. He turned over the horrific pictures of Han's burning car.  
"Means there's more coming." He stood up.  
"We're gonna need to talk to letty." Dom turned to her.  
"No way!" He argued. She stood up.  
"You can't fight this. She's the only one who can help us. It's gonna happen whether you like it or not. If he's after all you guys then you should warn the others. Take care of yourself." She kissed his cheek softly and left.

Dom's mind rushed all over the place. So many emotions filled his head. One of his closest friends was dead. Anyone of them could be next. Ian was their final threat. The only person who knew of him was her. Letty.


	9. Chapter 9

ML9

Dom walked into their room. He thought up hours ands of ways to confront her but all flew away when he saw her.  
"Where were you?" She asked putting her hair into a high bun.  
Dom paused before he answered  
"Went to pick up a part." She nodded  
"Okay." She kissed his cheek and went downstairs to help Mia.  
Dom checked his phone 10 missed calls and 5 texts. They were all from elena. He put away his phone and joined his family at the dinner table.

Letty laughed at how jack pushed out the baby food when Mia fed him. Dom and Brian were in a full conversation about which car was better, Import or American muscle. A knock came at the door and Mia ran to get it.  
"Yes,she's here. What's this about?" Dom heard from the table.  
"It's classified." The agent said. He intruders into the house and found letty sitting at the table.  
"Leticia Ortiz, can you stand up please." Letty looked at dom and Brian while she stood up. The agent turned her around bruptly and put her hands behind her to cuff her. Mia gasped, Dom flew to letty's side.  
"What's this all about?" Dom asked the agent. He pulled out his hand cuffs and began to cuff her.  
"She's under arrest." Everyone's eyes widened.  
"For what?" Letty asked she winced as the agent tightened the hand cuff around her wrist.  
"It's confidential." He said grabbing letty's arm and shuffling her out the house. Dom couldn't say anything. Mia started to cry as she watched letty drive off into the agents car. She wiped away the tears and said  
"What the hell is going on?"Mia asked. Jack started to cry so she went into the kitchen.

When Jack was put to bed. Dom, Brian and Mia sat in the living room. The tv a silent whisper dom's elbows rested on his knees while he rubbed his head. Mia  
Paced back and forth in front of the tv. She stopped.  
"I'm gonna ask this one more time and I want an answer. What the hell is going on?" Brian got up and stood by his wife's side. He held her hand and motioned her to sit.  
"I don't want to." She nudged away. He grabbed her hand again.  
"You're gonna want to." Mia sat down cautiously.  
"Han... He's dead." Mia covered her mouth. Tears started in her eyes and he head fell to her knees. After an hour of crying she pushed away the tears. He started again.  
"He was killed by Ian Shaw." He spat in disgust. Brian took point in the conversation.  
"He's Owen Shaw's older brother. He after revenge. We think he's planning on taking us all out one by one." Mia shot up.  
"Did you call the others? Warn them?" Brian nodded.  
"While Dom met Elena, I called them. They're coming next week." Mia shuddered at the bought of Han dead. After everything he's been through after Giselle, he was just starting to back on his feet.

"What about letty? Why did they arrest her?" Dom sighed and said.  
"Elena said they have to take her in for questioning. I don't know how long she'll be there for." Mia moved next to Dom. She leaned on his shoulder.  
"She'll be out before you know it."


	10. Chapter 10

ML10

Dom once again woke up to an empty bed for the third time since. Thy hadn't heard from letty, not a phone call nothing. Her scent lingered on the pillow next to his. He got out of bed and slowly made his way down the stairs.

Mia was feeding jack while Brian was cooking. Dom let his hand sweep his face and and asked

"Any news?" No Brian muttered while Mia shook her head. Dom sat down at the table and sighed.  
Minutes later the doorbell rang and dom walked to get it.

His droopy body jumped ino place when he saw who was at the door.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Elena said quietly. Dom didn't know what to feel, sad or angry. He opened the door and walked in. She followed behind him.

They settled into the living. He kept his distance from her for some reason.

"We need your help." She started. Dom scoffed.

"Do you really think I'm going to help you guys? They came into our house and arrested her right at the table." Dom pointed I the kitchen. His blood boiled about how they treated her. Like she was the criminal, the threat.

"It wasnt supposed to go down like that. I'm sorry." She said genuinely. Her hand above her heart.

"But, Can you at least talk to her? She's not giving us anything and people's lives are on the lines including hers." Elena explained. Dom's anger faded quickly.

"We'll, what did she say?" Elena shook her head.

"She's not telling us anything. At least anything useful at that." Elena said. Dom's interest was sparked.

"She'll be out soon. We can't hold her for any longer. Don't worry, we'll take care of everything." Elena said standing up and walking towards the door.  
Dom nodded in agreement but he knew better.

"Be careful." He said to her and pulled her into a hug. She didnt hug back but nodded. She drove off in her cruiser.

The next day

One by one everyone started to show up. First Tej then roman. It saddened them when they realized that noone else would come. It was only up to them.

"What's going on now." Tej asked. Slowly they explained the situation at hand. They ended with a long momen of silence for their fallen friend, Han.

"So that means the only one with info about Ian shaw is letty." Roman nodded in agreement. Brian started to explain that problem when someone entered the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: sorry its been so long. im sad to this but it will come to an end :(. ENjoy tho! :)**

* * *

Dom jumped out if his chair and rushed to her side.  
"Are you okay?" He asked. Her eyes opened and closed slowly. She looked up at him with restfull eyes and nodded. He pulled her to the seat where he once was. He fell to his knees in front of her.

"I know thus is the last thing you want to hear now. But we need your help. We need you to tell us about Ian." She shook her head.

"I don't know anything about him besides the fact that he's brutal and ruthless. He doesn't care about anything or anyone. And he does what ever it takes to get what he wants. And he lives for revenge." The word rung in his ears. Letty looked up at everyone around her. She had to tell them what she didn't tell the Feds.

"To outsiders it looked like Owen was the threat, but it was really Ian. He told us where to go and what to do. Ian was running the whole show. Owen never did anything without talking to him. I've only met him once and it was the worst thing." Letty sighed. She had not only pulled herself but innocent people, people who were her family into a mess that never should have happened.

"So that's it. He wants revenge for his brother?" Letty shook her head.

"We didn't just kill his brother. We killed the one person who he had left in this world. The one person who without a doubt would never throw him away. Owen wasnt loyal to anyone but his brother. They only trusted each other. And when  
We stopped Owen we also stopped his money income." Tej and roman looked at each other. They understood the feeling of someone messing with their family and money.

Letty phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and the caller Id read unknown. She knew exactly who it was.

She lifted the phone to her ear  
"It's good to hear from you but my business isn't with you. Put me on speaker." He said coldly. Everyone had their attention to the phone.

"I'll skip introductions and get straight to the point. You took something away from me that you'll regret. So in not gonna stop till you're all dead. One but one I'll kill you all." Dom stepped closer to the phone.

"What's it going to take for you up stop?" Silence filled the air as he thought of something.

"I'll take away the person you love most in this world. Who you'd jump across a freeway for. I want her." Dom's eyes widened as letty dodged his eyes.

Deep down dom knew that it would come to this.

He snatched the phone from letty and put it off speaker. He walked into the other room.

"If you think I'll give her up your crazy." Ian laughed through the phone.

You'd choose your friends and family over this one girl. If that's the case she's more valuable than what my brother thought. That only makes me want her more.

Dom hung up on Ian and wisked letty out the door and onto the road in his charger.

"Lets go somewhere." Dom insisted. He couldn't turn his head to see letty's pained face. Her frown turned away and she nodded.

Letty was going to make the rest of this day count.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **I hope you are all still reading my story. i'm not going to make it harder anymore for the sake of myself and you viewers. i'm sad to say that there are only two more chapters left. Review and tell me what you think. Follow for updates. ENJOY!

* * *

ML12

Dom pressed gas putting his car in full throttle. He rushed away from the situation at hand with the only person he needs.

Letty rolled down the window and the la breeze welcomed her. This familliar town and its thrills and smells she would never forget them. She caught wind in hand and let out a relaxing sigh.

Dom turned to look at his lover and best friend. Her presence alone calmed his heart and the worry and anger all drifted away.

"So where are we going?" She asked meeting his eyes. Dom thought long and hard. A smile ran across his face and he raced to the place in his head.

After minutes of driving dom pulled into an empty open lot.  
"What's this?" Letty asked when the stepped out of the car.

"This" he said going to her side and walking her to the center  
"Is where it all began. For us I mean." Letty nodded. She hoped that it would spring some hidden lost memory but

"Nothing." She said. She backed out of dom's arms.  
"I don't remember it. Anything." Dom held her by her shoulders  
"Don't rush it. It'll all come naturally. If you can't remember I'll remember for you and me." Letty huffed her frustration away.

Dom held her hand and explained the whole night they first met. He described everything to the final detail and letty loved it.  
After he was done he took her to the other important spots of their relationship.

When the sun had set letty wanted to stay in the moment with him but she knew it had to end. He drove and letty put her hand on his.

"There's somewhere I want to go." He was surprised but listened.  
"Take me to that place. The place where I died." He stiffened when she mentioned it.

"I don't think-" he started but when he looked at her he knew she needed to go there. As he drove to the crash site he prayed that this will unlock her memories and bring back the old her.

The tire marks and car indents in the cement never faded. She inspected the ground and it all played out in her head.

She shook with fear as she remembered the crash. She walked over to where her car finally stopped and she struggled crawling out. A loud gun shot blasted in her ear and another boom sounded as her car exploded and she went falling.

Dom didn't say anything but watched as she walked in a trance around the area.

She stopped at he edge of the road that lead into trees. The sudden fear of what happened next played through her head.  
She shook with fear on the Inside but out she was still.

Letty stopped Infront of a clearing and stood there. Stuck in her own imagination she didn't notice me walk up to her side. I had the urge to comfort her so I did.

When my hand touched her shoulder she jumped.

"Are you ok?" She paused then shook her head. Like a zombie she walked over to the car and stared off into space as they drove back home.

Lost in her own conscious letty walked up the stairs and into their room.

"Hey," Dom called.  
"I know you saw something back there. Tell me." Letty lifted her eyes to his. The feel of her eyes read desperation and fear.

"Hey, what's wrong tell me." He cupped her face. A single tear slowly fell from her eyes.

"Because of me-" Dom stopped her with a kiss.

"No, don't start thinking that way. It's not because of you. In acutality it's because of me. I killed shaw. Don't worry about this. We'll get through this like we have before. Together." He kissed her tightly to push away all the doubt.

Letty didn't respond to Dom's lips. But slowly her lips moved on their own and she was lost in his love. A feel she was too familliar with.

Abruptly she pulled away. Dom looked at letty who looked at him with solemn eyes.

"I love you." She said "I love you." She repeated. Dom paused and answered with a kiss.

Those three words spilled out her mouth. The urge to say them too uncontrollable. Like a toxic spill she said those words. All fear faded with the touch of his lips.

Letty knew this is where she belonged.


	13. Chapter 13

Ml13

Dear Dom,

I'm sorry. By the time you read this I'll probably be regretting this for the thousandth time. But I can't ignore the situation. No matter how much I try I can't forget this. Because of me you guys, my family are in danger. I can't sit still like you want me to. That's how this all began. Me running for braga was because I couldn't wait and do nothing and wait while you ran for your freedom.

I'll fix this. I do believe that I can make it all go away. If this is all he wants. I'm willing to do this. For you, me and everyone I love. I'm sorry I didn't say anything but this had always been the plan. Even now I guess I'm regretting it but I won't turn away, I won't come back.

Please don't try to find me. I'll be back I promise. I love you.

Love,  
Letty


	14. Chapter 14

Ml14

Dom held the letter in his hand. Reading it for the uptenth time he crumpled a corner in anger.

"Where's letty?" Mia asked coming down the stairs with baby Jack. She set him in the high chair and asked again. Dom got up abruptly and tossed the letter on the table and stormed out to the garage. Mia picked up the letter and began to read.

Mia's hand shook while tears started to form in her eyes. Brian yawned as he roamed into the kitchen. He started for the coffee while he picked up jack. Oblivious to Mia until he heard her crys.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he rubbed her back. He took the letter from her and began to read. In the middle of the first line they heard a loud crash followed by little ones. Mia jumped from the chair and ran out. Brian tosses aside the letter to follow his wife.

The sound was dom's assault to his car. More like their car. They had spent time together fixing it up. He brought his fist down and  
Punched in the drivers window. The glass shattered into a million pieces onto the floor.

Mia gasped and covered her mouth when she saw dom's bloody knuckles.  
Brian charged to stop him from doing more damage he would regret and feel later. Dom easily tossed him aside and started to throw a barrage of punches to the side of the car.

Roman and tej ran out to watch by then. Mia couldn't avert her eyes from her brothers demise.

"Dom." She yelled hoping he would stop but he didn't. His punches began to slow down but the force was harder.

"DOM!" She yelled and he stopped completely. She rushed to his dangerous side. She placed both hands on his face and he sighed sadly and rested his sweatily forehead on Mia's shoulder. Together as one they stood up and walked into the house.

When dom and Mia were out of hearing reach Brian asked Tej  
"I need you to trace a cell phone." Tej nodded and began for the house.

Dom didn't flinch as Mia put alcohol on his wounds.  
"She'll come back. She promised."Mia assured. Dom didn't look at had only seen her brother act like this once. When their dad died.

After moments of silence he said  
"Was she like this?" Mia looked up at her brother.  
"When she came back from the D.R. Was she mad?" Dom looked into his little sisters eyes. Mia shook her head.  
"She was sad. Depressed is the word. It was like we were two strangers under one roof. She don't speak, barely ate. But slowly she warmed up to me and we were back to being best friends.

Dom couldn't imagine letty depressed. When he thought of it he laughed thinking of letty in a corner fetal position. That was not her and far from it.

"We'll find her." Mia assured him again. He responded with a nod.

They came down the stairs to the crew in full power. Tej's hands glided across the keyboard weightlessly. His fingers moved in quickly as he typed in codes.

"And finally after an hour... She's.. In.." He announced. Dom rushed behind him.

"Japan?" He was taken aback.

"What is she doing there?" Roman asked. He looked from person to person.

"She's meeting shaw." Dom said angrily as he clenched his fists tighter.


End file.
